


Partners

by endzela



Category: Borderlands
Genre: A lot of cursing, Canon Universe, Dirty Talk, Jack being Jack, M/M, Masturbation, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, episode 3 related, fluff (kind of), hologram jack, imaginary sex, rhys being awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8221925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endzela/pseuds/endzela
Summary: Rhys wakes up with a difficult situation, but fortunately Jack is always there for him.





	

”Oh fuck.”

Yes, Rhys had woken up with a morning wood many times in his life before, and no, he wasn’t an awkward teenager anymore who was afraid of getting caught by his mom, but fuck, this one came in a bad time. 

The campfire had almost gone out, and the glowing redness was slowly fading away from the last few logs. He shifted on the ground to see if anyone else was awake, but it seemed like he was the only one. Fiona and Sasha were sleeping peacefully against each other, and Athena rested a few meters away from everyone, leaning against a rock with her shield propped up next to her. He didn’t see Gortys or Loader bot, so he guessed they were off doing something that robots did. Whatever the hell it was. 

Rhys rolled back on his back, biting his lower lip as a small whimper escaped his mouth from the friction the fabric caused. Okay, this was not good. He only had two options: to wait until the boner went away, which would probably take a while and there was a possibility that everyone could wake up before that, or to take care of his business right now and go back to sleep with no-one even knowing about this… thing.

Yeah, the latter definitely sounded better. He didn’t want to be made fun of for the rest of his life.

His member throbbed painfully against his pants, making him wince as he got up and half-limped, half-jogged to the caravan as quietly as he could. He was just about to open the door until he remembered that Vaughn was still inside it, and despite of his paralytic state, he probably wouldn’t be happy to hear his best friend jerk off right next to him. They shared many things, but this wasn’t one of them.

Rhys turned stiffly, looking around for a place where he could take care of his business in peace. He took a step towards one of the bigger rocks, but the uncomfortable feeling in his pants became too much to bear, so he decided the front tire of the caravan would do just fine and he stumbled behind it. He sat down, but then he heard the worst voice he could ever hear in this particular moment. 

“My my, Rhysie, looks like you’ve got a situation going down there,” Jack laughed, not a bit of empathy in his words as he leaned over the tire, resting his head against his hand.

“Now is not the time, Jack. Go away,” Rhys said through gritted teeth, trying to cover up his front with his hands and not daring to raise his eyes to look at the man above him.

“Aw, come on, don’t be like that.” Jack reappeared in front of him, crouching down and bringing his face closer to the other man. A playful grin stretched across his face as he said: “It’s not like this is the first time I’ve watched someone jerk off. What’s the big deal? Well, go on. How do you do it? With your right hand or left hand?” 

Rhys swallowed with his cheeks burning hot and red, not sure if it was from embarrassment or excitement. He couldn’t believe that out of all people he was having this conversation with his hero – okay, a hologram of his hero. Which still made him Jack. “Ha, wouldn’t you like to know.” He tried to play it cool by chuckling, but his throbbing cock made it hard to concentrate. He really needed to do something, like, _now_.

“You know what?” A dangerous spark flashed in Jack’s eyes. “Let me do it for you. After all, we’re partners, you and me.”

“What?” Rhys’ eyes opened wide. “Nononono, Jack, wait – “

Rhys’ cybernetic arm moved away from covering his crotch to stroke his inner tight, making a needy moan escape his lips despite of the small panic rising in his chest. He grabbed the hand and tried to stop it from moving but with no success.

“Whatever you’re doing with my arm, you can, ah, stop. Now – “ The words got stuck in his throat as the cybernetic hand brushed over his dick, sending shivers all over him. 

“See? It’s not so bad, is it?” Jack licked his lips, changing his position to straddle Rhys.

“No. I mean- Yes. It is. Bad I mean. Not good,” Rhys argued, eyes half-lidded and mouth slightly open as he watched as the cybernetic hand moved to unbuckle his belt and open the zipper, starting to rub his crotch with soft strokes through the underwear. His cock stirred at the touch, making Jack’s grin widen even more. Rhys’ heart was drumming inside his chest and he felt completely naked under the man’s gaze although he was still fully dressed. “You- you seem to take a lot of pleasure from this for someone who doesn’t get anything in- in return,” he managed to say, out of breath like he had run a mile.

Jack’s hand moved to touch his own crotch, but instead of a sigh, he frowned. “Yeah, I guess this is one of the downsides of being a hologram. Can’t believe this… But at least I still get to watch you.” 

The cybernetic hand slid underneath the waistband of Rhys’ boxers, earning a gasp from Rhys when the cold metal touched his pulsating cock, grabbing it hard. “Oooh fuck,” Rhys whimpered to his own embarrassment, shutting his eyes. His arm felt completely different when Jack was using it, and even though he hated to admit it, he was more aroused now than he had ever been before.

“That’s right, baby.” Jack’s voice was hoarse, and with his eyes closed Rhys could almost feel the other man’s breath against his ear. “Do you know what I’d do if we were in my office right now?”

Rhys swallowed, letting out a shaky breath as the cybernetic arm started pumping his member painfully slow, pre-cum already leaking and making it slick. His mind felt foggy. “Uh, I… don’t know. You would hand me all the paperwork?” The movement stopped, and Rhys squirmed in frustration, thrusting upwards with his hips to try to make Jack continue. “Please, just – “ His breath hitched in his throat as Jack squeezed his dick.

“First, I’d watch you strip for me,” Jack whispered, the words tickling Rhys’ ear, “then I’d bend you over my desk and suck that filthy cock of yours until you begged me to let you come.” Jack started moving the hand up and down again, this time faster, making Rhys throw his head back into a silent scream. “After that I’d turn you around and open you up with my tongue. Nice and wet. Would you like that?” 

“Y-yeah,” Rhys muffled a moan with his free hand. The image of Jack doing all that to him was so vivid that his hips twitched and he almost came, but Jack didn’t let him. That sick bastard.

“Turn around and take off your pants.”

Jack’s words took him by surprise, and he opened his eyes only to be met with Jack’s face merely inches away from his. From up close the man’s face was oddly charming: they were rough, but there was a hint of gentleness hidden somewhere at the same time. Nothing like in the posters. “What?”

“Are you deaf or why do you ask me to repeat myself?” Jack jerked the cybernetic arm so that Rhys was yanked forward onto his knees and had to use his free hand to support himself, which left him at the mercy of Jack. “Now then. Where was I?” Jack used the hand to pull the other man’s pants and underwear down, whistling at the sight.

“Jack,” Rhys moaned, his dick twitching at the sudden exposedness and the thought of having something, having _Jack_ , inside him. 

“Lick,” Jack said, thrusting the cybernetic hand in front of Rhys. He took each of the fingers in his mouth, caressing them with his wet tongue and making them slick with saliva. 

When Jack was happy with the result, he let the metal hand stroke Rhys’ buttocks, going more and more down until one of the fingers found its way to his entrance and started teasing it by massaging it slowly. Rhys jerked when the cold metal finger touched him and he bit his lip in order to not cry aloud.

“Just like that,” Jack rasped, watching Rhys from behind. He slid one finger inside him, and the man closed his eyes at the uncomfortable feeling, but as soon as the smooth metal started moving the sensation turned into a pleasure one. “Oh wow, I love the face you’re making, Rhys. You’re beautiful.”

Rhys had thought he couldn’t feel more embarrassed at this point – in fact, at this point in his life he shouldn’t feel embarrassed by anything anymore, he was supposed to be the king of embarrassing things – but he did. He blinked at the word ‘beautiful’, getting those tiny little butterflies in his stomach and feeling his face become flustered and hot again. “Just… Shut up and fuck me, you fucking teaser.” 

He almost choked on his tongue as Jack added two fingers more at the same time without a warning, this time thrusting them deep inside him. The feeling was so overwhelming and painful that it brought tears to Rhys’ eyes, but when Jack noticed that he stopped moving, letting him get used to the feeling.

“You alright, cupcake?” Jack asked. “Too much for ya?”

“N-no… No… Keep going,” Rhys grunted, taking deep breaths to calm his racing heart. Jack continued to thrust the fingers in and out, keeping a steady pace and watching Rhys’ reactions. When he changed the angle slightly, it sent a shock of pleasure through Rhys’ body, making his supportive hand give out. Rhys’ upper body collapsed on the ground – to Jack’s amusement – and the movement made the cybernetic hand hit his prostate even harder. “God!”

“Good guess, but the name’s still Handsome Jack, although God is quite appropriate name for me,” Jack hummed, slamming the fingers inside him again and again.

Rhys’ comeback got lost on the way from his brains to his mouth, and only small whimpering came out. “I’m going to come,” he managed to breathe.

“Sure, baby, go ahead.” He thrust the fingers in for the last time, and Rhys’ whole body tensed as he came in spasms, shuddering as the endorphin filled him. Jack’s mouth stretched into a half-grin, half-smile as he watched as the man took a few moments to gather himself together and then pull his pants up, slumping down on the ground. Neither of them said anything as they glanced at each other, Rhys being always the one to turn his eyes away first.

“Uh, I have to say… When you suggested of us becoming partners, this wasn’t really what I had had in mind,” Rhys snorted and combed a hand through his messy hair, lying on his back.

Jack chortled, but then his face got serious. “This could be a part of the deal if you want it to be. I’m all yours, Rhys. What do you say? You and me going to the top together. As partners and… partners.”

Rhys blinked. Twice. “Are you –? Erm. Does that mean –?”

Jack grinned, crossing his arms and raising his eyebrows. Rhys opened his mouth to say something, but he never got to answer because then Jack’s hologram disappeared, leaving him alone with his chaotic thoughts. Damn Jack. Always doing that to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo yeah. I finished playing the Tales from the Borderlands a few days ago and I just had to write something about these two (they've become my newest obsession), and as you already guessed, this fic takes place in episode 3 where Rhys and the others are travelling in the caravan. I hope you enjoyed it, and if you did, please leave comments and kudos! I really appreciate your feedback.


End file.
